


You don’t pull the strings

by AmericanMemer



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Blood, Dr. Schneeplestein - Freeform, Jackaboy man - Freeform, Jacksepticeye egos, Jameson Jackson - Freeform, Marvin the Magnificent - Freeform, One shot???, Sean McLoughlin - Freeform, Signe Hansen - Freeform, Torture, antisepticeye, chase brody - Freeform, its 2am this is not the best but meh, minor gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanMemer/pseuds/AmericanMemer
Summary: Anti has been doing his damn best to ruin everything Jack has. So Jack exacts revenge





	You don’t pull the strings

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not get edited in the future to be better don’t owrry I just need sleep it’s two am

It had been going on for four weeks straight of Anti’s bullshit, torturing Seán almost every waking moment. It was affecting him, his work, life, and even forcing Signe to take a vacation until Anti finally slowed down. She left 12 days ago. Multiple recordings were becoming corrupted in various ways that Seán couldn’t even try to fix or edit out. His sleeping pattern was askew and it started weakening his health. So finally he snapped. He went to go ask Mark how to deal with this shit since he has so many more villainous egos to care for. That’s when Mark reminded him that since he created Anti, he could bring him down as well. Seán was near ecstatic when the truth finally hit him, albeit late. He thanked Mark immensely and set a new plan into place. It would take a while to finally be complete; but by god he was going to enjoy the end result.

—

The first half of the plan went quicker than expected. Once he realized he could control Anti like Anti controlled him, he began working on improving and sharpening his powers. No more than four days later it came to be a success; with Marvin’s help that is. The second half was slower, which was expected since Anti was almost catching on. He needed a way to lure Anti close enough in his physical form for the powers to take better affect. He tried a few things which met with failure; nearly landing him in the hospital after Anti tried setting fire in his kitchen. It was growing to be frustrating, no solution would be a clean enough for his plan to be fully successful. Until it struck him, if he couldn’t get Anti to him, might as well go to Anti! Sounded simple at first, until Seán had noted of ‘how the fuck am I going to find a way to the literal void.’ The only way into the void would be either from Dark, Anti, and Marvin-

Marvin.

How the hell could he forget Marvin?!

Rushing to his phone he immediately called Marvin.

“Marvin! I need help!”

“Jack? What is it? Are you hurt?”

“What? No I’m fine! Listen, I really need to see you.”

“It’s one in the morning what do you need?”

“Can’t talk here, Anti’s always listening, open a portal please.”

“...alright then.”

With a click on Seán’s end he began get properly dressed to head over at Ego’s incorporated and set his plan on the path to total success.

—

Marvin showed him a ritual that would grant him access to the void for a short time period. Seán listened intently, making sure to smooth out any mistakes with what he was told and what Marvin showed him. Just to be safe, he made sure to practice his skills so there would be little to no slip ups. His powers becoming so vast that Marvin was worried he’d strain himself, since magic had its consequences. He kept at it until finally his powers became so sharp and mighty it made Anti seem like an uncooked noodle. 

—

Jack set all the necessary items around his room. 10 black candles, each with an image of anti under them. Woodsmoke incense (the closest scent to Anti they could find other than rotting flesh.) A mixture of herbs and spice. And finally, the poem of access, a key component to this entire operation. Seán however wasn’t about to do this guns blazing, he made sure to warn the egos of his plan and once the were informed, Jackaboy, Marvin, and Hendrik would be on stand by if things went wrong. Chase would stay behind to protect Jameson since he couldn’t fend for himself yet. Everything was finally set, Seán’s determination was through the roof. He double checked to make sure nothing was out of place, nearly triple checking until Marvin told him everything was set and urged him to continue. He handed Seán the mixture with a hopeful smile. Seán returned a smile back and took the beverage carefully, drinking it with caution. It tasted like emptiness that unnerved him but he couldn’t back out now, everyone was counting on him to finally get rid of Anti. At least put him in his place for good. Seán handed the glass back to Marvin and inhaled slowly. Taking out the key to Anti, he began to read its words. The trio were watching, all of their eyes filled with hope. Closing his eyes, he began to read. The words flowed off Seán’s tongue like it was a slide. With each passing sentence he could feel himself become more tired. Until he opened them at the last syllable, only to see darkness. He folded the paper neatly and placed it in his pocket for later. He only had ten minutes to stop Anti, he was going to make this count.

—

Jackaboy managed to catch Seán before the spell knocked him out cold. Setting his down on his bed gently, waiting for his mission to be over already. 

“Jackie don’t stress over it, I’ve seen his powers first hand. He’s got this one hundred percent.”

“It’s in my nature to worry Marvin, if this goes wrong..we won’t get the happy ending we all dream of.”

Hendrik grabbed both into his arms and held them close, startling the two until he started to speak.

“Jack trusted us to stay on guard for him while he does this, all this worry won’t help. Look up with your heads high for once! When this is over, we can go home and live in peace. Finally.”

Both Jackaboy and Marvin were awe struck at Hendrik’s words. Looking over at Jack they all smiled. He gave them life, and he was going to make it better.

—

Jack hadn’t even took ten steps till he heard the familiar static that haunted his nightmares. He looked around to find Anti standing right being him, and he didn’t look thrilled to see Jack here.

“Ho̸͡w̸͏̷ ̸̀t̸h̴e ̢hel̸͢l҉ ́҉dì̷̡d͏̶́ ̸̛yo̶͝u͡ ̛̕͠gȩ̵t͝͡ he̴͜ré͠?̨͡!͘͝”

Jack didn’t even answer the question as his powers acted for him. Golden threads shot out from the ground, bringing the first moment of light to the infinite void. They wrapped around Anti’s limbs, body, and neck. Trapping him instantly. Anti yelped out in alarm, already adding to his confusion of how any of this was happening. The threads looked weak but they were holding tight, with every struggle the held. Soon dragging him on his knees with his hands behind him. Jack smirked, this went smoother than expected. He tsk’d, gaining Anti’s pissed off stare. 

“Y̷̨̡͝ÒU̢͢͠ ̕M҉̸Ơ̷͘͢͝T̴̶̸̡҉H̨͟E̴̷R̷̕F̧̕͜U͢͠C̵̵̕͠K̴̸̕͢E͏̵̷͢͞R̸͜͢͝͡,̨̡ ̸̡͠͡Ļ͡͡Ę̴̸́̕T̴̡́͠ ͏M̵̸͠E͘͠ ҉̶͟͢͞G̀͘͡͞Ò͞ ҉͝Ņ̵̷̡́Ò̵̡W̨̛͝!”

“Why should I? You’ve got no damn reason to be ordering your creator around, puppet.”

Anti showed offense to the use of that word, baring his sharp canines at Jack.

“C̢r̡̕e͢͢͡àtor̸̵̨?͞͞ ̨ I͏́’̶̴̶͘V̸̵͢͠͞E̶͢ ̛͟͏̨A̴͘͞L̛͟͏̴Ẃ̢̡͠A͢Ý̷̨̨S͏̢̛͜ ̧̛͟H̸̶̵E̸̶̡Ĺ̴D̢͜ ̨͞͡T̢͢͞Ḩ̛͏E̵͝҉ ̨͞҉C̢̕O̴͝Ń̷̴̛T̛́͢͝R̶͘͢͠O̵̶͜Ļ̴͘͢͢ ̢́͠H̴̢̨͟E̸͘R̨̛͟͝E͢͜”

Jack was beginning to lose his patience with this defect in front of him.

“Y̕O͜U ͞T̷͢H̶͜I̸͘Ņ͜K̛ ̶S̀͘U͟DD̛E͏NL̵̀͠Y ̢S͏T͜I͢͜ÇKI͜͝N̷҉G ̧U̶̧͠P̛ ͝F͝͏̨ÒR̀͘ ̴̛͢Y̷OU͜͟͠R͏S͠҉E̸L̴F͠͝ ̨Ẁ͟I̷̸L͘Ĺ C͏̕H̷͢͠AN͡Ǵ͝E ҉͢A̧͟N̢͟Y̷̡͡T̸̕͢H̡͝I̡̧̛N̵G̷̴̛?҉ I̡̡͢͡͞ ̵͘W͢҉I̡̕͞͞Ļ̸̀̀͢L̸̵͞ ̢A̡͘͢͢͢L͡͏̸̨͜Ẃ̨̧̕͝A҉̧̀͠Y̡͏̡̛S̷͢ ̵̵̷́B̶̢́̕E̷̢ ̀͢͢Ì͡N̷̢̡̛͟ ̷̨͝͠C͏̸̢̧́O̸҉̸Ń̴̡́T̀҉R͏̶̨O͡L҉̧-̴̶͘͟”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

Anti sealed his mouth at the sudden rise of anger in Jack. Looking at him with hate, anger, and if looking closely, a hint of fear.

“You are not in control anymore. I’ve made positive of that from changing anytime soon. Accept it now or I’ll have to make you accept it.”

Anti scoffed, smiling with too many teeth.  
“Y̡o͢ų҉ real҉l̨̛y͘ ̀t҉h̨i͝nk I҉’͠l̴̀l̡̛ ͞s͘u̷d͞͞de̴̸ǹ͡l͞y ̵ob̛e҉̵ỳ̸͝ ̢y̸̨̡o̕̕u?̢͡ ̢Ýo͠u̧’̛͠r̸͟͝e ͡ẃ̨͘é̷̵a͡k ͜a̴͞͝s̶̨̨ ͞͞a̴͘͘l͜w̧a͠ys.̕͠ ͜Th͢r̀̀͢o͏̢w̴̸̧ ͠w̛͝ḩ͢a̷t e̷̢v̨̛͠e͜r̶̕ ̵̷y͞͝o͞͡u̡͘͟ ha̶͞͝v͟͞e ̢at̀ ͡m͢͟e͡,͜ ̕i̡̡t͏͜ ̧͜w̸̡o҉̛n̛҉’t ҉̷w̵̢̕o͞͡rk.”̨

Jack sighed, he should’ve known he would be stubborn. Not for long however. 

“Fine.”

Suddenly the threads grew tighter, cutting into Anti’s skin and causing him to bleed. He winced but otherwise made no noise of agony, he would soon though. The threads around his neck slithered to his open wound causing him to struggle away from them as best he could, damaging himself further. The threads made their way into the wound making Anti scream out a short protest, which fell on deaf ears. The pain was unbearable, and it kept growing. More snaked their way to his head and imbedded themselves into is head, gaining access to his mind. This is where he finally started to cry out in pain. Screams after screams of sheer pain, his head becoming overloaded with too many things to keep track of. His eyes were already overflowing with Anti’s natural blood tears. Jack was just watching is sick delight. He waited far too long for this, and now he’s finally got him. With a snap of his fingers Anti stopped his pathetic screeching and knelt there. His eyes no longer held..anything. No pain, hate, anger, fear. They were just empty. 

“Now then, what are you?”

Anti looked up at Jack and stared, he was still there but..something was off. And Jack loved it. Anti stared for a moment until he finally answered.

“Y͘o͢ur̛ ͜cr͡ea̕tio͝ń.”

Jack smiled mischievously, knowing his victory was as sweet as he thought it to be.

“Good, now you will only listen to me now. You are not in control and never will be. You are to do no harm to anyone unless I say so unless you want to go through the torment I just put you through again. Understand?”

Anti nodded slowly, the threads moving with his head.

“Perfect, now I’ll leave you here to reflect on your mistakes. Be lucky you’re alive, the only thing keeping you here is the fans you have brainwashed.”

With that Jack took out the paper read the words so he could return back home. 

—

As soon as Jack opened his eyes the trio nearly blew a fuse. He was back and nothing went wrong which means..they finally won. They immediately went over to him and nearly suffocated him in their hugs. He couldn’t blame them. They’ve been through too much because of Jack, he may as well fix the problem. And fixed he did, as soon as Chase and Jameson were told the best damn news they would’ve ever heard they burst into tears of joy. Thanking Jack profusely for taking on this dangerous task. The celebrations were on for days, and Seán could finally call Signe and tell her she could come home. Oh how happy he was to have her back. Things were certain to become better now.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless plug: https://howboutdatnut.tumblr.com
> 
> I just shitpost and look at nsfw photos


End file.
